


In Between

by Eternal9697



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Narcotics, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/pseuds/Eternal9697
Summary: Ketika Wonwoo merasa hidupnya begitu gelap, ia menemukan secercah cahaya. Ketika hidup Wonwoo berwarna abu-abu, dia datang memberikan warna. Namun hidup selalu tak adil baginya, hingga akhirnya dia tersesat dan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, termasuk hidupnya sendiri.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In Between

**In Between**

.

.

.

Nafas yang tersengal.

Rintihan-rintihan pilu.

Suara kucuran air yang mengalir deras.

Rintihan yang tak jarang berganti menjadi teriak depresi.

Suara berat yang perlahan serak.

_“Mingyu... Mingyu....”_

Perlahan hilang. Tertelan gelapnya malam.

Hingga fajar menjelang.

***

_Seulas senyuman manis tidak luntur dari bibir tipis seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit manis seiring tulang pipi yang meninggi ketika dia menyunggingkan senyuman. Kemeja kotak-kotak hijaunya sedikit kusut setelah seharian dipakai ke sana kemari, menemani jadwalnya yang padat setiap hari. Tak ada satu lelah pun yang terukir, walaupun jauh di relung hati, dia tidak baik-baik saja._

_“Wonwoo! Udah lama nunggunya?” Sapa pria bersuara merdu yang baru saja bergabung dengan pria berkacamata itu. Wonwoo, pria berkacamata itu menoleh dan kembali tersenyum ketika dia melihat sosok tinggi bertubuh kurus duduk di hadapannya._

_“Belum lama kok, Jun.” Jawabnya singkat. Jun, pria itu tersenyum manis kemudian menyodorkan sekantong cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di bawah pohon teduh, berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Lokasi ini dipilih karena begitu sejuk dan menenangkan, tempat yang cukup strategis untuk sekedar menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang cukup menumpuk._

_“Tugasnya udah gue ketik sebagian, sisanya tinggal lo ringkas aja. Nggak banyak kok, Jihoon juga udah bantu dikit. Tadi dia udah kirim ke_ email _gue.” Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan sembari Jun membuka_ tablet pc _di hadapannya._

 _“Sumbernya gimana, Won?” Tanya Jun. Wonwoo meraih_ tablet pc _Jun dan membuka sebuah halaman dari mesin pencarian. Beberapa jurnal terbuka di hadapan keduanya._

 _“Beberapa udah gue kredit dari sini. Tinggal lu baca ulang dan ringkas lagi. Kalau ada yang kurang, tambahin aja dari sini.” Jawab Wonwoo. Jun mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti kemudian meraih_ laptop _Wonwoo dan menyesuaikan materi tugas mereka._

_Disela kesibukan Jun yang kemudian tenggelam dalam tugas, Wonwoo termenung. Dia menatap lurus pada buku tebal di hadapannya sembari menopang dagu. Pikirannya tidak ada pada isi buku melainkan menjelajah entah ke mana. Banyak hal yang tumpang tindih menghantamnya._

_Bahwa hidupnya tak seceria wajah yang kerap kali ditunjukkannya._

_Ada kekosongan yang menggerogoti hatinya, menjadikannya pribadi yang berbeda. Dia tidak ingin terhisap lubang hitam dan menghilang._

_Dia butuh cahaya._

_Tapi Wonwoo belum menemukan secercah cahaya yang mampu menariknya keluar, memberi tempat yang hangat untuk berlindung. Yang Wonwoo ketahui, dia masih tersesat di persimpangan tanpa tahu jalan mana yang harus dia pilih untuk menyebrangi kekosongan dalam diri._

_._

_._

_._

_Pria itu bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan. Rambutnya belah tepi, tersisir rapi dan sedikit jatuh di dahi. Wangi tubuhnya menguar, merasuki indera penciuman orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matanya memancarkan binar yang begitu cemerlang, seperti bertabur bintang malam dengan manik hitam kelam dan sorotnya yang cukup tajam. Nada suaranya ramah._

_Mendengarnya berbicara terasa sedikit menyenangkan._

_“Kim Mingyu.”_

_Begitu dia menyebut namanya, membuyarkan konsentrasi pria yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sudut ujung barisan kelompok mereka. Ini hanya pertemuan biasa yang diisi beberapa orang yang ingin melepas penat akan lelahnya menghadapi hari. Tujuh orang yang malam itu saling bertukar sapa dan menyebut nama dalam pertemuan pertama, kecuali tiga orang yang sebelumnya memang sudah saling mengenal._

_Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Jun yang saat ini menghabiskan waktu bersama teman baru yang dikenal Jun dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya._

_Mingyu, Jeonghan, Minghao dan Soonyoung._

_Ketujuh pemuda yang akhirnya bertukar kata, tawa dan canda dalam gemerlapnya sorot lampu dari lantai dansa. Mereka saling bersulang, mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi untuk merayakan awal perkenalan mereka dan menggantikannya dengan kata “pertemanan.”_

_Tapi pria berkacamata yang duduk di sudut tak banyak melontarkan kata kecuali menatap dengan penuh minat pada pria tinggi berwajah tampan yang baru saja menyebutkan nama._

_“Wonwoo?” Tanya pria dengan gigi taring yang tersembul dari sudut bibirnya. Pria berkacamata itu kemudian sadar dari lamunan dan menatap pria tinggi itu dengan intens hingga akhirnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia terlihat seakan haus atensi._

_“Maaf, Mingyu.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, membuat pria tinggi yang ada di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum._

_“Kenapa kok tiba-tiba minta maaf?” Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya sedikit kemudian meneguk cairan berwarna coklat keemasan dari gelasnya; bir._

_“Nggak jelas. Agak_ random _sedikit.” Jawab Wonwoo sekenanya. Mingyu tertawa pelan yang menurut Wonwoo terdengar begitu renyah dan merdu. Alkohol telah menbuatnya sedikit kacau dan mengalami malfungsi otak._

_“Gyu, abaikan aja si Wonwoo. Memang nggak jelas anaknya.” Ejek Jun. Wonwoo melotot ke arahnya karena Jun dengan sangat kurangajar menurunkan pasaran Wonwoo di hadapan lelaki tampan. ‘Nggak suportif banget,’ batinnya._

_“Tapi Wonwoo lucu, kok.” Jawab Mingyu santai namun membuat Wonwoo berhasil menyemburkan bir yang baru saja dia minum ke baju pria tampan di hadapannya. Oke, nilainya sudah semakin berkurang sekarang dan dia sangat malu. Bertindak bodoh sekarang akrab dengan dirinya._

_“Mingyu,_ sorry. _Gue agaknya suka bertindak bodoh.” Ungkap Wonwoo dengan penuh penyesalan._

_“Hahaha. Nggak papa kok, Won. Gue maklum.”_

_***_

Racun itu kembali memenuhi tubuh, larut dalam darahnya. Sebuah jarum halus tertusuk sempurna di lengan kiri, membantu menopang mentalnya yang sudah tidak stabil. Saat ini dia butuh ketenangan dari racun yang sudah menyebar di seluruh tubuh dan membangkitkan kembali fantasinya.

Dunianya yang penuh desperasi dan frustasi kembali sewarna musim semi. Ia tersenyum dalam euforia dan fantasi indah yang kembali tercipta memenuhi ruang bawah sadarnya. Rasa sakit perlahan sirna, berganti dengan sebuah kebahagiaan semu yang baru saja dia suntikkan dalam darahnya.

“Mingyu, lama tak berjumpa.” Racaunya. Lingkaran hitam matanya yang terbentuk entah sejak kapan menjadi semakin gelap. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengejar bentuk bahagia yang kali ini begitu tak nyata.

Kembali, dia suntikkan sisa-sisa racun ke lengan kirinya sembari melupakan sakit batin yang mendera.

Meraih sosok dalam angan yang terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang.

Dari cinta yang berakhir tragis dan menggenaskan.

***

_Entah kapan dimulai, tapi ada yang berbeda ketika keduanya saling bertukar sapa dan kata. Binar mata seolah mengungkapkan ada rona bahagia dibaliknya. Kala itu tak ubahnya masa di mana mereka menemukan kekosongan yang selama ini menyiksa, sehingga memutuskan untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain._

_“Wonwoo, kayaknya kamu harus pake jaket yang agak tebel. Di sana dingin banget lho.” Pintanya ketika mereka berjanji akan melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk mengisi liburan semester yang sebelumnya cukup membuat jenuh. Lebih karena Wonwoo tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana dan hanya mengurung diri di rumah, larut dalam kesedihan akan kekosongan karena keluarga yang berantakan dan tak ada yang akan disambut pulang._

_“Aku ada bawa di dalem tas, Mingyu.” Rengeknya. Mingyu mengusak pelan surai coklat kekasihnya—ya, saat ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih—mengalah akan rengekan manja yang melemahkannya. Menuruti segala permintaan Wonwoo adalah hal yang senang dilakukan oleh Mingyu._

_“Yang lain katanya menyusul besok lusa. Padahal ngarepnya bakalan ada yang gantiin nyetir. Nggak papa kan kalo kita pelan-pelan aja, sayang?” Tanyanya. Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui._

_“Aku juga bisa gantian kok sama kamu. Nggak papa, beneran deh.” Ucapannya hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo mencebik kesal. Mingyu terlalu memanjakkannya._

_“Mana mungkin aku ngebiarin kekasihku yang berharga ini nyetir. Kamu duduk anteng aja ya, sayang.” Jawabnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo meraih tangan kiri Mingyu dan mengecupnya lembut._

_“Iya, aku ngalah. Awas lho kalo nggak santai nyetirnya.” Ucapnya. Mingyu mengangguk dan mengecup pelan bibir Wonwoo._

_“Siap, Yang Mulia!”_

_._

_._

_._

_Perjalanan mereka cukup memakan waktu hingga nyaris lima jam. Mingyu berhenti beberapa kali untuk beristirahat dan mengisi bahan bakar. Selain itu, dia juga beberapa kali sempat meminggirkan mobil karena rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Dia lupa bahwa hari ini akan melakukan perjalanan tapi justru dia bergadang nyaris semalaman._

_“Mingyu, tiduran aja dulu. Aku mau duduk di gazebo sebentar.” Perintah Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu menghiraukan permintaannya dan malah memeluk erat pinggang ramping Wonwoo._

_“Tiduran sama kamu dong.” Bisiknya seduktif. Wonwoo merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang namun pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mingyu._

_“Tiduran aja atau—“ belum sempat Wonwoo meneruskan kalimatnya, Mingyu meraup bibir tipis kekasihnya itu. Keduanya berciuman dengan penuh nafsu yang menggebu, saling melumat bibir satu sama lain hingga nafas mereka tersengal. Mingyu merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo ke atas kasur dan menerjangnya, menciumi dengan penuh nafsu ke leher dan wajah Wonwoo._

_“Ahh—“ sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Wonwoo dan membangkitkan adrenalin Mingyu untuk menuntut lebih. Sebuah isyarat penuh makna yang dikirim Wonwoo pada Mingyu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih._

_Selama hampir sejam mereka saling bercumbu. Desahan demi desahan memenuhi ruang yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Derit ranjang tak tertinggal menjadi latar suara dibalik permainan nafsu yang begitu menggebu. Semua itu layaknya candu yang diinginkan keduanya untuk saling mengisi, bertukar saliva, dan merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing menyatu hingga mencapai sebuah titik kepuasaan yang mengantarkan mereka pada kenikmatan surgawi._

_Walaupun bukan untuk yang pertama kali bagi keduanya._

_Mingyu memeluk tubuh telanjang Wonwoo yang saat ini sudah rebah karena pertempuran setelah perjalanan yang membuat mereka lelah. Keduanya lelap, hanyut di alam mimpi masing-masing._

_“Selamat tidur Wonwoo. Semoga mimpi indah.”_

_***_

Pria itu merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Rasa sesak luar biasa yang mendera, seakan mengikat paru-paru hingga tak dapat melakukan pertukaran oksigen dengan benar. Ia tak bisa merasakan udara segar di sekeliling dan menghirupnya. Seperti ada yang mencekik leher dan melilitnya dengan tali.

“Uhuk.” Dia berusaha meraih sesuatu dari nakas, meraba satu per satu barang yang saat ini berserak di atasnya. Dia butuh alat bantu pernapasan namun tak menemukannya. “Uhuk. To—long.” Lirihnya. Namun nihil, tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Dia hanya sendirian.

Pria itu merangkak di atas tempat tidur, meraba bagian paling jauh dari nakas hingga akhirnya menemukan alat bantu pernapasannya. Ini selalu dia butuhkan ketika terjadi serangan panik yang mendadak dan kehilangan efek samping dari zat narkotika yang sebelumnya dia suntikkan.

Hidupnya menjadi semakin berantakan semenjak dia kehilangan satu-satunya manusia tempat dia menggantungkan asa. Dirinya berubah total, hidup dalam amarah dan kekecewaan hingga membuatnya mencari alternatif lain untuk menemukan kebahagiaan dan bersatu dengan orang yang sangat dicintai, walau bentuknya hanya dalam angan serta alam bawah sadarnya saja.

“Mingyu—hiks. Aku rindu. Mingyu. Aku rindu.” Rintihan demi rintihan mengalir deras dari bibirnya. Hidupnya hancur berantakan setelah hampir setahun kepergian kekasihnya.

Kembali, dia meraih jarum suntik yang sudah berserakan di lantai namun dia kehabisan racun itu lagi. Zat narkotika yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya saat ini benar-benar dia butuhkan untuk melupakan rasa sakit. Rintihannya kemudian menjadi tangisan pilu hingga sesaat kemudian dia tersadar dan meraih segenggam pil berwarna-warni yang berserak di nakas.

Dia menelannya dengan sekali tegukan.

Hingga akhirnya semua menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya rebah. Kejang, dengan busa yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Masih terdengar samar suara pintu yang didobrak nyaring dan teriakan sahabatnya yang langsung menghambur memeluknya, menepuk pipi dengan keras, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran.

“Wonwoo! Denger gue, Wonwoo! Wonwoo!”

***

_Sifat manusia tak ubahnya dua sisi mata uang. Kita melihat apa yang ingin kita lihat tanpa tahu ada sisi lainnya yang jauh berbeda dari ekspektasi kita. Namun, walaupun keduanya memiliki sifat karakteristik yang berbeda, mereka tetap berada dalam satu tubuh._

_Seperti sebuah ekspektasi yang menghempas asa yang telah susah payah dirajut Oleh Wonwoo kemudian mencabiknya menjadi berkeping-keping._

_Mingyu yang dikenalnya hari ini bukan Mingyu yang dikenalnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya, sisi yang berbeda dari Mingyu membuatnya seperti tak pernah mengenal sosok yang awalnya dia pikir penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang._

_Mingyu begitu identik dengan gemerlap dunia malam, memperlihatkan warna sebenarnya yang jauh dari perkiraan Wonwoo. Pria itu masih Mingyu yang sama yang menjadi kekasih dan memandikannya dengan cinta, tapi kadang Wonwoo merasa hatinya terpisah jauh. Sejauh saat dia melihat lekukan tubuh Mingyu yang bergerak seirama musik di atas gemerlap lantai dansa, menerima lembar demi lembar uang yang diselipkan dalam saku celana._

_Wonwoo terkesima bahwa selama ini ada pekerjaan lain yang dilakukan kekasihnya demi menghidupi diri menjadi manusia yang lebih layak, menjual tubuh di atas panggung dengan ratusan manusia yang menonton dan menyentuhnya sembari menyelipkan uang sebagai bentuk ‘saweran’ atas goyangan yang memberikan kepuasaan lebih pada audiensnya._

_“Mingyu, kamu bener-bener harus ya ngelakuin itu?” Tanya Wonwoo ketika seorang rekan kerja Mingyu memberikan privasi untuk keduanya di belakang panggung. Mingyu menatapnya datar, begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Hal yang selama ini disembunyikannya dengan rapi terendus juga. Dan, Wonwoo sendirilah yang memergokinya._

_“Wonwoo, nggak semua hal sejalan dengan apa yang ada dalam ekspektasi kamu.” Jawaban singkat yang menjadi tamparan betapa selama ini Wonwoo begitu acuh, menjadikan dirinya prioritas dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya._

_“Mingyu, seenggaknya kamu jelasin ke aku dari awal.” Tuntutnya. Mingyu hanya menyeringai dengan sorot mata lelah._

_“Apa kamu siap mendengarkan, Won? Selama ini aku yang terus menjadi pendengar buat keluh kesah hidup yang nggak pernah kamu syukuri. Kamu punya segalanya sementara aku butuh hal ini untuk menopang hidupku dan Ibu. Won, hidup nggak bisa seindah cerita dan khayal kita.” Mingyu tersenyum lemah. Wonwoo melihat sorot mata yang terluka dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu, ada yang berubah dari diri kekasihnya._

_“Mingyu,_ are you—okay?” _Tanya Wonwoo, berusaha untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada kekasihnya. Mingyu mengusak pelan rambut Wonwoo dan tersenyum._

_“Aku baik-baik—“ belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wonwoo melihat tubuh Mingyu terjatuh dengan keras di lantai. Dari hidungnya, Wonwoo bisa melihat darah segar yang mengalir hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan berteriak._

_“Tolong!! Tolong!! Mingyu pingsan. Tolong!!”_

_._

_._

_._

_Adegan selanjutnya tentu sudah bisa kita tebak bahwa saat ini, Wonwoo sedang berdiri dengan cemas di lorong rumah sakit tempat Mingyu segera dilarikan. Setelah Wonwoo berteriak meminta pertolongan, beberapa orang menggotong tubuh Mingyu masuk ke mobil Wonwoo dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Wonwoo terlalu sibuk menyumpahi hidupnya yang penuh kekecewaan sehingga melupakan bahwa Mingyu juga perlu perhatian. Wonwoo terlalu egois untuk mengerti dan memperlajari lebih jauh tentang kekasihnya, hingga akhirnya ia tiba pada titik di mana Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa selama ini semua selalu tentang dirinya. Bukan Mingyu._

_Seakan semesta ingin memberi hukuman berat pada Wonwoo, dokter menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat darah Wonwoo berdesir, dipenuhi amarah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah mengetahui penderitaan Mingyu._

_Mingyu di vonis menderita kanker otak stadium akhir dan penyakit ini sudah semakin parah menggerogoti. Harapan hidup yang hampir tak ada seperti tamparan untuk Wonwoo yang kemudian mempertanyakan pada dirinya mengenai hal apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk Mingyu._

_Wonwoo hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara ketika ia melihat tubuh kekasihnya dibawa pindah ruangan menuju ruang perawatan intensif dengan alat-alat penopang hidup yang terpasang di sana._

_Nyawa Wonwoo rasanya telah berpisah dengan raga._

_Hari demi hari dilewatinya di luar ruang perawatan intensif, menunggu keajaiban Tuhan akan kesembuhan Mingyu._

_“Wonwoo, keadaan Mingyu makin memburuk. Lo tahu, dia selama ini kerja sambilan buat biaya pengobatannya. Semenjak Ayahnya kabur dengan perempuan lain lima bulan yang lalu, dia sama Ibunya cuma hidup terombang-ambing berdua. Makanya, dia selalu sibuk waktu lu minta temenin dan segala macam. Gue tahu, lu udah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kan tentang dia?” Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Minghao seperti tamparan keras untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlalu sibuk marah pada hidupnya yang juga terlanjur berantakan. Ayahnya menikah lagi dan tidak peduli pada hidup Wonwoo. Ibunya terus-terusan main gila dengan lelaki yang bahkan Wonwoo tebak berumur lebih muda darinya._

_Kekecewaannya pada hidup membuatnya lupa bahwa dia juga punya Mingyu. Mingyu yang selama ini memberikan dukungan batin, memeluknya ketika ia merasa hancur dan larut dalam minuman keras, Mingyu yang mencegahnya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri setelah hampir mencoba menyayat kulitnya dengan pisau tajam._

_Tapi ia tidak ada ketika Mingyu jatuh pada titik terendah dalam hidupnya._

_“Gue berdosa banget ya, Hao?” Tanya Wonwoo lirih. Minghao menepuk bahunya pelan, mencoba menguatkan._

_“Won, semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ini bukan salah lo, kita juga baru tau kalo Mingyu punya penyakit serius. Tapi dia pengen lebih menghargai hidup dengan nggak merasa terbebani dan membebani kita dengan itu, Won. Terlebih dia tau, lo lebih berharga ketimbang apa pun.”_

_Wonwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar pernyataan Minghao. Harusnya dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Mingyu dan memahami perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin menyesali waktu yang sudah terlanjur terbuang sia-sia karena keegoisannya sendiri._

_Namun Tuhan seakan tak mengijinkan. Lima menit kemudian, sebuah panggilan kode biru terdengar keras di depan ruang perawatan intensif._

_Yang kita tahu akhirnya._

_Mingyu melepas seluruh rasa sakit yang dideritanya dengan kembali ke pangkuan Sang Pencipta._

_***_

Ruangan itu begitu dingin dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain bunyi mesin-mesin penopang hidup dan suara detik jarum jam. Dua orang pria menunggu dengan raut wajah cemas di luar ruangan, saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain untuk berusaha menguatkan.

Isakan kecil terdengar sebagai sebuah tanda penyesalan akan ketidakpedulian keduanya beberapa waktu belakangan. Entah terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pribadi masing-masing atau saling menghindar karena tak ingin disalahkan.

Tanpa tahu, sahabat mereka yang begitu rapuh sedang berjuang sendirian, terpuruk dalam perasaan bersalah dan kesepian.

“Wonwoo... kenapa Wonwoo yang harus ngalamin ini semua, Jun?” Lirih Jihoon dalam pelukan sahabatnya, Jun. Selama ini mereka terlalu acuh dan kecewa akibat Wonwoo yang menolak uluran tangan mereka, tanpa mereka ingin memberikan usaha lebih untuk menolong sahabatnya.

“Kita udah kelewatan, Ji. Harusnya kita bisa selametin dia dari awal.” Sesal Jun. Jihoon mengangguk.

“Tapi, narkoba. Dari semua hal kenapa pelariannya harus narkoba, Jun? Sekarang dia—sekarang dia _overdosis_. Gue merasa berdosa Jun. Mingyu udah nitipin ke kita buat jaga Wonwoo tapi kita justru ninggalin dia sendirian.” Jihoon terisak sementara Jun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini adalah penyesalan terbesar mereka.

Wonwoo sedang berada di ambang kematian. Sudah empat puluh delapan jam pria itu tidak sadarkan diri akibat _overdosis._ Tubuhnya masih ingin bertahan namun berada dalam keadaan koma.

“Jun....”

Belum sempat Jun menjawab, keduanya mendengar bunyi berisik dari mesin penopang hidup Wonwoo yang sebelumnya bergerak teratur. Jihoon bergegas masuk sementara Jun memanggil dokter.

Semua orang berkumpul dan menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup, melawan ambang batas hidup dan matinya. Nafasnya tersengal. Namun ada satu hal yang terdengar jelas oleh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan saat itu, satu nama yang tak hentinya di ucapkan oleh bibir pucat yang sedang bertahan hidup tersebut.

_Nama Mingyu._

Nama Mingyu yang di ucapkannya dengan nada suara lirih dan memilukan.

Hingga akhirnya mesin-mesin itu berbunyi nyaring dalam satu dengungan panjang.

Nyawa Wonwoo sudah tak tertolong lagi.

***

_“Wonwoo, aku minta maaf. Kamu harus mengalami semua ini dan merasakan kesakitan sebanyak ini.”_

_“Mingyu, nggak perlu minta maaf. Ini udah jalan yang aku pilih. Aku rindu kamu, aku mau ketemu kamu.”_

_“Wonwoo, masih terasa sakit? Kamu masih ngerasa sakit sekarang?_

_“Sekarang udah nggak. Udah ada kamu, udah ketemu lagi sama kamu.”_

_“Mingyu, aku sayang kamu. Mingyu, jangan tinggalin aku lagi ya? Janji ya?”_

_“Iya Wonwoo. Aku juga sayang kamu. Aku minta maaf karena kisah kita harus berakhir menyedihkan kayak gini.”_

_“Mingyu, aku nggak peduli. Selama ada kamu, apa pun akhirnya aku nggak peduli. Selama aku bisa ketemu kamu, selama aku bisa sama-sama kamu._

_Mingyu, kisah kita memang tragis tapi aku ingin kamu tau, cintaku tulus untuk kamu. Aku cinta kamu.”_

_“Wonwoo, maaf karena selama ini aku nggak pernah memberikan kehidupan yang baik selama aku masih hidup. Tapi jika memang ini takdir kita, walaupun ini akhirnya, aku tetap memilih dan mencintai kamu, Won._

_Walaupun kita hanya hidup dalam asa, bukan sesuatu yang nyata.”_

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih udah menyempatkan baca dan bertahan dengan cerita yang menyedihkan ini. Maaf banget karena mood akhir-akhir ini lagi angst banget. I hope you all enjoy the story and no hard feeling, okay? ❤️


End file.
